Rapprochement
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese est de mauvaise humeur et quand Finch en découvre la raison, il est pris au dépourvu.
1. Chapter 1

**Rapprochement**

Sans cesser de taper au clavier, Finch leva les yeux en direction de son partenaire qui démontait une arme avec des gestes brusques, précis, les sourcils froncés. Les différentes pièces frottaient les unes contre les autres en émettant de petits bruits métalliques, donnant l'impression de protester contre ce traitement trop rude.

Comme s'il avait sentit le regard posé sur lui, Reese tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Finch eut un sourire contraint auquel Reese répondit par un étirement des lèvres qui n'éclaira pas ses yeux. Puis ils retournèrent chacun à leur tâche, en silence.

La mauvaise humeur de l'ex agent de la CIA était presque palpable et Finch n'avait aucune, aucune idée de ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Lui qui pouvait tout savoir sur tout le monde en tapant quelques lignes de code sur un clavier se heurtait depuis ce matin au mur d'impassibilité que Reese avait érigé autour de lui et sa curiosité était comme une démangeaison inaccessible.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander. Reese aurait balayé son inquiétude d'un haussement d'épaule ou d'un geste de la main, il aurait insisté, et finalement obtenu – probablement – le fin mot de l'affaire, accompagné d'une réplique ironique à propos du monopole sur les questions que Finch s'attribuait. Mais il hésitait, sans vraiment savoir ce qui le retenait – un désir de respecter ce qu'il restait à Reese de vie privée peut-être, ou une certaine répugnance à avoir ces yeux aujourd'hui chargé d'orage braqués sur lui. Ou encore l'envie inavoué que l'autre se confie sans qu'on l'y incite.

Finch, qui fixait depuis un moment le même paragraphe de code sans bouger, cherchant vaguement quel signe il avait oublié et qui provoquait invariablement l'apparition d'un « error » agressif, balaya les pensées qui le parasitaient et s'efforça de se concentrer.

Un moment plus tard, il sursauta et releva vivement la tête quand Reese aboya en allemand sur Bear. Le chien venait de pousser du museau une pièce posée sur le bord de la table, la faisant tomber au sol. L'animal gémit, les oreilles basses. Finch se racla la gorge, se décidant finalement.

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe, Mr. Reese ?

L'ex agent de la CIA haussa les épaules.

- Rien qui ne m'empêche de faire mon travail, Finch.

C'était clairement une rebuffade mais le vieux geek savait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait.

- Nous n'avons pas de numéro pour le moment, Mr. Reese. Ce n'était pas vraiment à titre d'employeur que je posais la question.

- Et à quel titre alors, Mr. Finch ? s'informa l'autre, légèrement narquois.

- Copropriétaire d'un animal maltraité, rétorqua l'informaticien avec un regard appuyé en direction de Bear, couché au pied de son alpha et les oreilles toujours basses.

Une expression presque penaude passa sur le visage de Reese et il se pencha pour flatter les flancs du chien. Celui-ci commença immédiatement à remuer la queue, ravi. Finch tourna le fauteuil en direction de son partenaire et croisa les mains devant lui, haussant un sourcil. Reese soupira et capitula.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Jessica aujourd'hui.

Finch se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, c'était aujourd'hui. Il y avait pensé plus tôt dans la semaine, se demandant si Reese avait un rituel précis pour cette journée, et s'il devait lui proposer de prendre un congé. Puis il avait eu une idée pour améliorer la transmission de données entre deux relais, commencé à coder et perdu la notion du temps.

- Je suis désolé, offrit-il. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Reese secoua la tête avec une expression presque coléreuse.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Finch, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort et je ne me sens pas triste. Je regrette toujours de n'avoir pas été là pour elle, et je… ce que je ressens pour elle est toujours là, c'est une partie de moi. Mais je ne me sens plus triste.

L'informaticien hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi avait expérimenté cette culpabilité quand la douleur née de l'absence de Grace s'était atténuée, transformée en habitude, comme il s'était habitué à sa nuque raide et sa hanche qui le lançait.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-il.

Reese hésita.

- Il y a… quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par répondre.

- Oh.

Partagé, Finch garda un moment le silence. Reese était encore jeune, définitivement attirant il n'aurait pas dû trouver cette nouvelle tellement surprenante. Ni s'agacer de n'avoir perçu aucun signe – après tout il avait été agent pour la CIA, la dissimulation lui était une seconde nature.

- Vous ne me demandez pas qui ? lança finalement Reese.

- Inutile, Mr. Reese, je pense que j'en ai une idée assez précise.

Ça ne pouvait être que Zoe Morgan. Il n'avait fréquenté personne d'autre suffisamment longtemps et elle était une des rares personnes à savoir qui il était réellement. Du moins en grande partie. Et il avait déjà noté que l'alchimie entre eux était excellente – même s'il ne s'était fait cette réflexion qu'en terme de relation de travail et…

Reese se leva soudain, rompant le fil de ses pensées. En quelques pas, il traversa la pièce et se trouva soudain debout devant son partenaire, inconfortablement proche.

- Vraiment, Harold ?

L'informaticien déglutit, rendu nerveux par l'envahissement de son espace vital et l'intensité du regard que l'autre posait sur lui.

- Mr. Reese… ?

Puis Reese se pencha et l'embrassa.

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si j'écris une 2e partie… Qui a envie de lire la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des com' ^^

Shibiboum, ça me fait plaisir que ce soit ton OS préféré, c'est le seul que j'ai écrit pour l'instant (les autres sont des traductions)

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Finch tressaillit quand une suite de bip lui annonça que l'exécution de son programme était terminée. Il enfonça quelques touches, déplaça une ou deux fenêtres et lança un autre programme avant de se laisser à nouveau aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux à nouveau perdus au loin.

La veille, figée par la surprise, il n'avait pas réagit quand Reese s'était redressé, avait eu un sourire contraint et avait tourné les talons pour quitter – fuir – la bibliothèque. Même quand la porte s'était refermée avec un déclic parfaitement audible dans le silence soudain, il était resté immobile, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, absolument abasourdi.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Une taquinerie qui avait dérapé, un nouveau moyen de le prendre au dépourvu dans l'espoir d'obtenir une information quelconque sur lui. Puis il repensa au regard que Reese lui avait lancé, intense, mais baigné d'une lueur incertaine, d'un petit quelque chose de vulnérable. Certainement pas le regard d'un homme qui faisait une bonne blague.

Donc. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, il semblait que Reese ait développé des sentiments pour lui.

Incrédule, il s'était repassé mentalement toutes leurs dernières conversations, des salutations matinales aux petites piques amicales, des échanges tactiques sur la meilleure manière d'approcher un numéro aux directives brèves qu'ils se murmuraient via l'écouteur. Rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à gérer, à même _envisager_, la présente situation. Que Reese, composé, attirant, efficace, puisse nourrir pour lui, vieux geek à lunettes, une affection qui allait au delà de l'amitié était tout simplement risible, absurde.

Une nouvelle série de bip et Finch lança un autre programme, presque sans y penser, avant d'ôter ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux avec un soupir. Il était fatigué. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil avant de finalement se lever et regagner la bibliothèque vers 6h du matin, pour se découvrir incapable de produire le moindre travail efficace. Finalement, il s'était décidé à tester une vieille série de programmes jamais tout à fait achevés dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile et surtout pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que les pensées qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis la veille.

Et maintenant, une heure et trois programmes plus tard, il en était toujours au même point.

Et Reese serait là dans une poignée de minutes et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre.

Car c'était bien une question que l'ex agent de la CIA lui avait posé, par des gestes plutôt que des mots, parce qu'il était un homme d'action, et d'une manière qu'il n'avait peut-être pas lui-même prévue. Une proposition. A laquelle Finch ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse définitive, à son propre étonnement. Un sentiment en demi-teinte l'habitait depuis la veille, mélange d'envie et d'incertitude, de crainte et de désir, et de quelque chose comme un émerveillement enfantin.

- Hello, Finch.

L'informaticien bondit presque de son fauteuil sous le coup de la surprise. Une fois de plus, Reese avait pénétré de manière totalement silencieuse dans la pièce, comme si le faire sursauter était devenu une part de son rituel matinal.

Une réplique acerbe courrait déjà sur ses lèvres mais Finch la ravala en notant la tension dans la posture de son partenaire. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Et n'était-ce pas la chemise qu'il portait déjà la veille ?

- Bonjour, Mr Reese, dit-il finalement.

Puis, un battement de cœur plus tard :

- Nous devons parler.

Finch lui indiqua la chaise à côté de la sienne et Reese s'en approcha avec réticence. La tension qui émanait de lui semblait avoir monté d'un cran encore. Avant même d'être totalement assis, il murmura :

- A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Finch, je…

L'informaticien leva une main et Reese se tu. Finch laissa passer un moment de silence, cherchant ses mots.

- Depuis mon accident, commença-t-il finalement à mi-voix, il n'y a eu personne. Parce que j'avais perdu Grace, et que je ne pensais pas m'en remettre un jour. Parce que les numéros me hantaient et que c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, toutes ces vies perdues. Parce que mon corps…

Sa voix vacilla et il inspira brusquement avant de continuer.

- …m'était devenu étranger. Je… ne voulais pas imposer à quelqu'un un spectacle que j'avais moi-même du mal à supporter.

Reese fit mine d'intervenir et Finch secoua la tête pour l'en dissuader.

- Je ne peux pas… Non. Je n'ai pas envie, John, d'avoir ce… type… de relation avec quelqu'un. Personne.

Reese acquiesça, impassible, et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Avec vivacité, Finch saisit l'une de ses mains entre les deux siennes et poursuivit dans un murmure rapide, les mots s'entrechoquant, malhabiles.

- Ça ne signifie pas que je n'ai rien à offrir juste – pas autant que vous le désiriez peut-être.

Reese chercha le regard de son employeur mais Finch avait les yeux baissés sur leurs mains jointes. La chaleur de ce contact simple semblait irradier dans tout son corps et il se demanda si l'autre ressentait la même chose.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il leva l'une des mains de Finch à ses lèvres et en embrassa la paume, le creux du poignet.

- C'est déjà plus que je n'osais l'espérer, murmura-t-il, son souffle courant sur la peau de son partenaire et le faisant frissonner. Peut-on se tenir par la main ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà le cas, Mr Reese, remarqua Finch, haussant ironiquement un sourcil.

Reese sourit et embrassa à nouveau la main qu'il tenait toujours captive.

- Peut-on se serrer dans les bras ?

- Oui.

A nouveau, il effleura des lèvres la peau sensible du poignet de l'informaticien, comme en remerciement.

- S'embrasser ?

Finch hésita.

- …Oui.

Un sourire lent se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex agent de la CIA.

- Maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Finch se pencha vers lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon site pour lire d'autres textes : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
